Gotham 1
by tamarayann97
Summary: gotham fan fiction


"Mommy!" Screamed the four year old girl sitting in the gutter, on the streets of the Narrows. She looked around again at the people, they rush by her ignoring the child with a runny nose and tearful face. "Mommy?" The little girl said sadly as she sat in the gutter of the street. She had a plastic bag clutched in one hand. Inside Mummy had just given her a brand new drawing book and pencils. She loved to draw and colour. She remembered when Sena came to her house they would draw together. Sena was a big girl she was five, Jade was only four. "Mummy?" She sniffed again looking up at the people rushing by again.

"Are you alright?" A woman stopped to ask. "Where Mummy go?" The girl asked. "What is Mummy's name?" The woman asked. "Mummy." The girl replied with a sniff. The woman looked around no one seemed to be looking for the girl. "Do you want to come with me, I know a woman who has a girl about you age." The woman said. "No. I wait for Mummy." Jade said with a pout. "OK, well I think yes. Mummy would be happy if you come with me." The woman said. "No." Jade said again holding tighter to her bag. "I have milk and cookies at my house. I give them to the little girl next door." The woman said. "No." Jade said again. "Well darling it is getting late. Come on." The woman said. "No.'Jade said again.

The woman stood looked around again, then bent down to pick up the child. "No!" Screamed Jade. "Calm down, Mummy will come to my house later." The woman said as people began to look her way. Well none of you are going to help her are you she glared at them as she picked up the girl. Jade screamed "No! I want My Mummy! I want Mummy's Baby girl! I want My Mummy!" Over and over. By the time they were home at the woman's flat jade had stopped screaming, she was sobbing on the woman's shoulder. "Mummy Mummy Mummy." She chanted over and over. "Here we are love." The woman said placing Jade on the floor. Jade sat pouting and glaring at the woman. She was an older woman, she looked like a grandma would.

Alice got the message, she and Mario went to the shops as soon as they could. Alice was in her final stages of her pregnancy. "I have to pee again Mario." Alice said to her husband. "I'll go look." Mario said to her. Alice went into the toilets on the way out she found a woman lying on the floor of the toilet. Her waters had broken and she was in labor. Alice called the Ambulance and left her to go find Mario. "Mario, I think I need the hospital." Alice said. "What now?" He asked in shock. Alice nodded, it was there first baby and they like most first time parents were excited. Mario rushed Alice off to the hospital, they forgot about the little girl they were supposed to pick up. The baby girl on the street corner crying for her Mummy. The little girl called Jade Quinzell. The little girl they were supposed to look out for while the Mother went to visit her family. The young girl that the older lady had taken home, kicking and screaming. "Mummy, I want my Mummy!"

"Pussy." Jade said looking at the two cat's inspecting what their owner had brought home. "Yes do you like cat's?" The woman asked. "I want Mummy!" Jade screamed again. The cats scattered, running off to hide. Jade started to cry again. The woman left Jade to her crying she went to the bathroom to get a warm washer to was the tears away. Jade who by now was just so exhausted from the crying let the woman wash her face and hands. "My name is Irene, what is yours?" She asked Jade as she sat there glaring at the woman again. "Stranger danger." Jade said sitting there on the lounge room floor. "OK. I will get you a drink, I am sure you would want one after all the tears and tantrums." Irene said with a smile she left Jade alone again.

This time Jade took out her pencils and book. She sat drawing pictures of herself on the floor, with the two cats eating her, and the woman laughing. Then it was the other way around the woman on the floor the cats eating her and Jade laughing. "Nice pictures. I have left some milk and cookies on the table for you. I would come and get the milk soon, or Tabatha and Adam will drink it." Irene said with a smile. Jade glared at her again, then her belly grumbled, she felt her throat grow dry. She hated her body for wanting food and drink. Then it came the silver lining in the big dark cloud that hung over her shoulder. A knock at the door.

"Hello Selena, nice to see you. Is your Mum going out again?" Irene asked the visitor at the door. "Yep she's off with one of her men." Selena said with a sigh. "Did you bring your pajamas?" Irene asked with a smile. "Sure did Mrs Stevens." Selena said. The voice sounded like a voice Jade knew, no it could not be, or could it? Jade turned around to see the back of Irene. She moved a little and Jade could see. She run over to the door and almost bowled over Irene in the rush to hug Selena. "Sena, I lost Mummy." Jade said hugging the girl. "You two know each other?" Irene asked with a smile, the girl could go home with Selena when she went home tomorrow. "Yes she my friend Jade." Selena said. "Well hello Jade, come in Selena we were about to embark on afternoon tea. Milk and cookies." Irene said. "Yum yum you always have the best cookies. Mrs Pike has the second best." Selena said taking Jade's hand and sitting at the table. Jade refused at the start then the hunger took over and she started to stuff them in. Being abandon took a it out of a girl, a girl got to eat. Especially as they were one of the best cookies she had ever had. Jade was hungry. The thought of Mummy and the baby would have to wait.

"Selena darling do you have the key to your apartment?" Irene asked, later after afternoon tea had been devoured. "Yes Mrs Stevens, I will get it for you." Selena Kyles said giving the woman the key. "Can Jade here borrow some of your pajamas for tonight please?" Irene asked the girl. "If ya want, I guess." Selena said looking at Jade. "I want Mummy." Jade said as the tears fell down her face. "Look she leaking again." Selena said pointing at Jade. Selena went to hug Jade. "It's alright Jade, I will look out for ya until Aunty Sharon comes back." Selena said being the big girl she was. "OK." Jade said satisfied with that answer. "Come we are going on an adventure to Selena's house, to gather some pajamas for a girl called Jade!" Irene said trying to make a fun story out of it. The two girls giggled and went with Irene to get the stuff they needed.

The very next day Irene knew she had to help the girls. Jade had refused point blank to wear Selena's undies so it was off to the shops for a trip. "I wait here for Mummy." Jade said outside near the play park. "But don't you want to pick you own undies?" Selena asked. "NO." Jade said sitting down. "OK well don't move form here. Selena do you want to wait with her?" Irene said. "I guess." Selena said. Jade's eyes slipped between Selena and Irene, she looked around at the people rushing by. The thought of going to the shop to pick undies did not excite her, but she did want some more paper for her pictures. "Can I have paper to draw on?" Jade asked. "Yes if that's what you want." Irene said with relief. She did not want to come out of here and have the girl run off. She might not be quipped to look out for two small girls but she was better than some Pervert!

Jade went happily to pick undies, a two new t shirt's, two pair of pants and a pair of pajamas. The girls were taken to get some more paper books to draw in. Selena picked up a black plush toy cat. "Please?" Selena asked. Jade picked up a brown bear form the same pile of toys. Jade smiled up at Mrs Stevens, she worked it with the best smile she could give. Mrs Stevens give in and brought both of them. With the other toiletries all was complete to go home.

A few days later, Jade sat drawing pictures of Mummy with a baby. Mummy's Baby girl called Harleen. Jade had her own baby girl at home she was yet to name her. She was in the box waiting to come out when Harleene did. Jade drew a few more pictures of her and Mummy having the baby. "I have called all the hospitals, no Ms Quinzell has given birth over the last couple of days. I am so sorry Jade." Irene said she was now settling into panic mode. "It's ok Mummy will come." Jade said going back to her drawings. "Has your Mother returned yet Selena?" Irene asked wringing her hands. "Na she will be back though I just know it." Selena said tears threatening to overflow down her face. "Oh dear what will I do, this will teach me for getting involved with things I have absolutely no business being part of." Irene said as she passed the room. "Your Mummy Dead." Jade said teasing Selena. "Take it back!" Selena said yelling at Jade. "Na." Jade said yelling back at Selena. "Well your Mummy's dead too." Selena said. "No, take it back." Jade said she started to cry again. "I can go home and you can watch Jade until her mum comes back. I am a big girl now, I am five, Mummy said so." Selena said with all the knowledge of a five year old. "Yes dear." Irene said as she sat on her lounge. Irene had never had children, Her heart was not strong, she had spent her life in the library. Irene looked at the girls as she gasped for air. She fell to the floor.

"She dead." Jade said quickly drawing her lying on the ground with a head stone, with Jade and Selena standing over her laughing. "She aint dead she sleeping." Selena said throwing a blanket over her. Jade got up and put a pillow under her head. They looked at each other, the tears had stopped. They stood in shock for a few moments before Jade want back to drawing pictures. The girls played ate milk and cookies for lunch. They napped in the afternoon as you do when you are five. Then they tried to wake the old woman. "I think you are right Jade she dead." Selena said. Jade smiled. "We go find Mummy?" Jade said. "I don't know." Selena said. Jade started to cry, the cats meowed over the body of Irene.

"Lets have some dinner." Selena suggested. "OK I hungry." Jade said sitting at the table. Selena checked the fridge, raw meat, she was five she didn't know how to cook. Toast she thought, no bread. Selena took out the cereal bowls, there was lots of that and milk. Selena placed three bowls out on the table. She filled two with cereal, and one with a little or a lot of milk and put it down for the cats. "Cereal for dinner?" Jade asked. "Yeah you know how to cook?" Selena asked. "Na." Jade said picking up the spoon.

"Bath time." Selena said. "OK." Jade said with a smile she went into the bathroom where Selena had filled the bath with bubbles. Jade jumped in spilling the bubbles all over the floor. "Look Selena the bubble monster is coming." Jade said laughing. Selena jumped in too the girls played until the water went cold. "Bed time?" Jade asked coming into the lounge later with teddy hanging from her hand. "Yes we might sleep here, that way when Mrs Stevens wakes up we will know." Selena said knowing she would not. "OK." Jade said climbing over the woman to lie on the lounge, Selena at the other end lying looking at the cartoons.

The next morning Jade woke got dressed and sat back down at the tv with teddy. Selena woke checked Mrs Stevens was still there, she went to get changed. "Breakfast." Selena said handing Jade a bowl of cereal. "No. we had that for dinner." Jade said glaring at Selena. "You eat that I will go see Mrs Pike she will help." Selena said. Jade sat there in stony silence as she watched the other girl leave the room.

She took control of the situation, she got the GCPD involved, Irene had had a heart attack with the strain of the two little girls that were left with her. Selena sat with the cats crying, Jade just sat drawing her pictures. She knew the drill by now, you come with me, Mummy will come. My ass Jade thought, she was four but by no means stupid! "When we go to Mummy's?" Jade asked Harvey Bullock. "Who is your Mummy?" Harvey asked her with a smile,. "My name Jade Quinzell." Jade said. "They can come and live with me. I have a daughter, Selena knows Bridget." Mrs Pike said. "OK." Harvey said as he walked away. A child with no parent in the Narrows, they were everywhere running the streets. "Come on girls Bridget will be home from school soon." Mrs Pike said with a sigh. "I want Mummy!" Shouted Jade again she began to cry, which set Selena off too. "You are a brave woman." Harvey said with a smile from the door. "No just a Mother." Mrs Pike said before scooping up the one of the cats and Jade in the other arm she went up the stairs to her flat. Jade kicking and screaming "I want Mummy!" Selena just crying holding the cat followed behind.

At the apartment,Mrs Pike put Jade down on the lounge floor. Jade had a meltdown, she droped the cat and run to the arm chair , throwing herself into it screaming and kicking. "I want Mummy! I want Mummy!" She shouted over and over again, "Muffin?" Joe asked. Jade stopped yelling for a split second she heard her nick name for Barry. She looked around, it was only Barry's friend from school. Maybe he could tell her where Barry and Mummy were. Jade was about to go talk to him when Mrs P picked her up and smacked her on the bottom. Jade stood there in shock. {It didn't hurt} then the lip dropped and the mouth opened and she screamed. "Come on Selena wipe those tears lets go get your stuff from downstairs." Bridget Pike said to her friend. "Come sit with me Muffin." Joe said to jade. "No not muffin. Where's Barry?" Jade asked through the sobs. "I don't know, come sit here and I will find a really cool nick name for ya hey?" Joe asked. "OK." Jade said between sobs. When Mrs P and the girls come back form downstairs Jade was asleep from exhaustion with her head on Joe's lap. Mrs P smiled and said to her husband that he would have to go get the bed's from Mrs Stevens, the girls needed them. "What we are taking in more Brats, I have trouble feeding these ones." He snapped at her before leaving the apartment. But Mrs P knew that somehow they would manage...


End file.
